


I Promise

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Trespasser, Angst, Baby sitting, Cute, Dreamsharing, F/M, Heart Warming, M/M, Maternal Instinct, Memories, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, baby lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If only he could see you now” Cole spoke his voice gentle as he gently held the small bundle close to his chest. “Yeah, that might actually kill some of his ‘let's let the world burn’ plan” said Bull with a chuckle. As he slid a finger down her cool cheek. She smiled and cooed gently in her sleep. “Are they supposed to sleep this much” he asked his tone slick with concern. Coles head tilted looking down at her “I believe it's what babies do Bull, I think”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a photo I came across while I was on Tumblr. It was 2 photos of Cole and a baby Inquisitor. I'm still the process of finding artist should you come across artist please this with ordrop me a line. 
> 
> Also thanks for any kudos and comments I look forward to them. This will be a multi chapter so hang tight between chapters. 
> 
> Again thank you all! 
> 
> -Maiden

“Cole?” whispered Bi. A wisp of smoke fading away as he appeared to her side. “Yes” his voice soft as he now clung to her hand. Worry was creased into his brow as he watched her. She was in pain. Another stifled scream, she was panting again trying to gather her strength again. 

“Can you promise to be good?” she asked a chuckle escaping her pained face. “I will do my best” she smiled weakly at his response but it had been the truest smile he had seen in such a long time. Another wave coursed through her as she tried to hold back the screams. Her hands pulling at the sheets. 

It had been months since she had left Skyhold, disbanded her friends. Let them walk their own paths, prepare for whatever Solas plan would hold. _Solas_ another jolt of pain, not from physical pain but of loss. She was still raw from losing her heart along with her arm. He had given all the time he could, she had been doomed from the start. 

Her eyes heavy with sadness as she tried to smile up at Cole. His features tight with worry he had stayed at her side. Leaving ever so often she expected to Solas. But she wouldn't question him. He needed Cole just as much as she did, the thought heart wrenching caused a tear to escape at caused her to hastily wipe it. But she was to weak Cole wiped it away every so gently from her cheek with a soft touch. 

“They should be here, with you. If only you would” her hand wrapping around his ceasing his words. “No Cole, not this time. They've done all they can for me” another silent gasp as the pain coursed through her veins. Sweating beading on her brow “You can tell them when it's over, you can tell him” Cole looked down at her confused and sad. 

“I know you have visited him, I'm sure he was glad to see you” the fade pulsed on the other side. Cole gave her another pained expression “I can help you. Help you forget “ his hand reaching for her temple. Her hand quickly taking hold of his “No Cole, I loved him.” her expression sad. “I still love him. It would be like stealing my memories of you, and I quite like those” she said giving him a weak laugh. He returned her smile as best he could. Nodding in slight understanding. 

A crackle of green light fluttered down her frame pulsing under her skin. It was time. “I promise” he whispered as he encased her in a gentle hug. Her arm holding him to her. His warmth peaceful as always “Thank you Cole” she whispered. The fade pulsed one last time. Her breathing slowed to a stop, her heart stopped beating. “Bi?” Cole called her name gently, his lip quivering at his loss. Gently he released her as tears streamed down his face. His hands gliding down her in affection. The wave of memories crashing against him like the waves in the sea. He could still recall watching her lookout at the water that had destroyed the village in Crestwood. She looked out to the sea with respect and a twinge of sadness at what had taken place. 

A hiss echoed behind him. Breaking him from his memories of Bi. Cole didn't move he knew what had passed through. Just another demon, a spirit that had given in to darker things. “I will release you from this pain” he whispered. Quickly turned taking on the Despair demon, his daggers in hand making quick work of the creature. Another ripple passed through the air as his daggers made their last strike into the demon.. Gaining Coles attention green light pulsed along Bi's lifeless body. Cole tried to move to Bi's body but was held back by an invisible force. A panic was beginning to rise in his throat as the pulse along her body quickened. “Bi? “ he called even as her lifeless body remained still. 

And just as quickly as the light had appeared had it disappeared in a flash of green light. Cole winced at the flash covering his face as best he could. The force that held him hostage gone, He fumbled forward. His knees scraping across the hard ground. Warily he ventured his forward, his eyes moving upwards to gaze upon Bi. But her hand was not where he had left it, the panic back again with full force. He rose to his feet. But what greeted him was something he would never have guessed in any world to appear before him. 

Bright lavender eyes peered up at him, tan fingers reaching up. “Bi?” he questioned. Only a smile and a giggle were the answer he received . “A baby?” he questioned the world around him. His finger being held by her now tiny hand. What was he to do with a child that was once an adult. 

Did she know she was a baby? Was it even her? His mind filled with questions. Kneeling beside the small infant he tried to think what to do next. How did one take care of a child? “So many questions?” he mumbled to himself. A giggle echoing within the cave. His eyes watching her wiggling form, so defenseless. “You protected me once, gave me a home. I shall do the same. I will keep you safe” he whispered gently strong her cheek softly. Bi replied with a contented sigh and smile which he returned. “I promise”.


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole battles his way through babysitting, with all its many downs and ups. Comes across some old friends and finds his path.

Bi's strong cry filled the cave as Cole moved from one spot to another. His feet worn into the hard rock a clear path from his4his4 constant trekking back and forth. “I know I know. But if we leave” another cry filled the cave. It had been two nights now and out of worry Cole refused to take or leave Bi behind. “It's not safe” he muttered to the pouting child which her only reply was more tears and a trembling lip. 

But as Cole fought with himself and the needs of the child he hasn't heard a set of boots coming their way. “I tell you, I heard a child last night. I'll bet you my finest skin this season someone's held up around here” said a gruff voice. Caught off guard Cole quickly grabbed the child and hid giving Bi his finger to nibble on, keeping her occupied and quiet. 

“Even if there is makes no use to us, a child is hardly a threat” the woman's voice answered. Cole remembered that voice she was the leader of the Avvar. Svarah Sun-Hair thane to the Avvar in this area. “Storvacker” won't leave this area, and I refuse to leave her completely alone. And there is no Inquisitor this time to help us. We must do it ourselves” she decreed her voice echoing off the walls. “Someone's here, be ready” she whispered the gentle creak of a bow filing Coles ears. “Come out now and I won't fill ya full of arrows, but should I get hit it's going through your eye” Svarah yelled out into the darkness. 

Cole looked down at the small eyes of his friend the slight curve of her cheek as she smiled up at him. The action filling him with warmth. “Okay, I'll try” he whispered before pulling her tight to him. “I'm sorry I don't mean to startle you” Cole started moving from the shadows, shielding Bi with his arms and back. “You're the boy that was with the Inquisitor?” she questioned as both her and companions grip on their bows tightened. “I am” he stated simply as if on cue Bi let out a whimper. Svarah’s contorted in confusion, lowering her bow. Cole gentle rocked her within his arms trying to south her crying. “Not yours I take it? “ She questioned. She didn't trust Cole, but she could help him care for her. “No” he replied simply, Svarah nodded for her companion to lower his bow. 

“Then you're both welcomed back at Stone-Bear hold, warm yourselves, eat, resupply” she said her hand offering him to venture further from the darkness. “We accept, thank you” he said keeping from just beyond their reach. 

As they made their way to Stone-Bear Hold, Storvacker followed, her rumbling calls keeping most creatures at bay. Bi being held close to Cole’s chest his fingers gently patting in a soft rhythm against her back soothing her. “She's a bit young to be without her mother, wouldn't you say?” Svarah’s voice rang clear over Cole's shoulder to see the small bundle. Giving the Thane a sideway glance he shifted Bi in his arms. “It wasn't planned” he said simply, the Thane merely nodding her head in understanding. 

The smell of food and animals lingering in the air, the sound of the holds occupants. Bi cooed gently at the surrounding sounds. “She likes the sounds, it's familiar”. _Like home_ a heavy sigh escaping him. The thud of dropping weapons being his attention back to the pair. “Take them to the healer's hut” she commanded her huntsman to which he responded with a curt nod. “And you, Cole right? I want you to pay me a visit before you leave” Svarah watched them till she hurried them along with a hand gesture, watching them pick up the pace. Shaking her head at them as they made their way through the hold.

Bi was laid out gently across a cot cooing gently as the healer looked her over. Cole stood off to the side his worried gaze raking over the two. The healer smiled gently down at her “she's a delight. Well not a scratch on her, she seems healthy” said the healer backing away giving room for Cole to take the space. The sound of sloshing liquid filled the hut as Cole pulled Bi back into his embrace. “Here give her this” the healer said handing him a skin filled with what smelled to be milk. “just keep her on this for a bit longer and then add some mashed food. If you have her that long. I don't mean to insult you just don't seem well familiar with such a small child.” the healer was clearly embarrassed but seemed nice enough.

Her thoughts floated from happy to worried quickly.

 _Agh do take of her, she's so tiny. But how strange a bare faced elven child. Usually they carry something elvish with them. But the tiny thing has nothing._

Cole held tighter to Bi. What would happen if she were separated from him? What if something were to happen? Would she be cared for or forgotten?

These questions puzzled and frightened Cole. They needed to be with those they trusted. To be safe till they figured out what had happened to her.  
He would have to reach out to there friends. One by one. He was unsure of how Solas would take the news of his beloved falling into strange circumstances. He would have to seek the others out. His goal was set he would find the others and keep Bi safe. Images of the others flooded Bi’s small mind. No words just pictures.

“I see”he said simply speaking to Bi. The healer watched him with a worried expression. “Thank you, she was happy to see you” he said as walked to the door. Bi laid against him her squeals of happiness filled the air as the healer watched them leave. “What a strange low lander” she said to herself. 

Cole hummed gently to Bi as they moved through the hold. The woman wanted to hold her, as she cooed at there affection. The men complimented Coles loyalty and sense of duty to care for such a small child. The children laughed throughout the hold. “You helped give them this peace you were Inquisitor First-Thaw” he said holding her so she could see. As they returned to Svarah he nodded respectively “Thank you for helping us, we our in your debt”.

Svarah watched him closely the rumble of Storvacker echoing inside the cave as the large bear came up from behind her large faced aimed for Bi. Who giggled at the warm breath of the bear. “That's a good fortune there friend, be safe and should you run across Inquisitor First-Thaw again. Tell her we wish her well. May the lady of the Sky bless you” she said bowing her head gently to the two. Cole mimicked her as Bi smiled and laughed.

“I will” he responded taking his leave of the hold. The echoing call of the hold grew more quiet as Cole made more distance between them. “It will take some time, but I'm sure we will find someone soon.” he was hopeful and knew that their friends would welcome Bi. But him he wasn't sure of but as he looked down at Bi her cam features as his pave rocked her gently. “Yes I must be strong, for us both” he said giving her a light peck on the forehead as he had seen so many do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thx to Eravalefantasy for being beta for this.
> 
> And all awesome readers, you warm my heart. Be sure to comment I try get back to you quickly. Be safe all! 
> 
> P.s. might do some editing later this one.


	3. Winter Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days are long, winter is on its way. But Cole and Bi make due. And finally all of Coles efforts bares fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Thank you for all your support and comments! They keep going. Be well until next time .
> 
> -Maiden
> 
> P.s. I left a tease in the bottom note, enjoy

It had been a few moons now, Bi had grown. She was a toddler, sitting up on her own crawling. But still she was unable to walk on her own. She was quite content with Cole as they traveled the many busy roads. He was much more familiar with the car a child required now. He felt much pride in doing all he could for small Bi. She was quietly sleeping strapped to his chest, thumb securely within her tiny mouth. 

Her part within the Inquisition seemed so far away, like a distant dream. But even as Bi slept he could feel her mind. She was growing. Her memories lingered there but it seemed she wasn't using them. She had literally been reborn. 

_Will you still be the same Bi? Or something more?_ his mind wondered. 

His hand caressing the top of her black unruly locks. He smiled taking a glance down at her sleeping face. Gently she smiled at his touch snuggling into him. He had been fond of her before, because she had seen something in him. Something even he didn't always see, even now he could see her smiling at him. But holding her, and caring for her. It was something much deeper now.

The sound of metal and men filled his ears, freezing him in his tracks. The road had been under attack of bandits. And he had collected news of one Qunari mercenary group. Cole had picked and listened into many minds searching for the elusive merc, and finally it had paid off. Quickly the spirit rogue was in the tree careful not to stir the sleeping child. 

Moving the foliage gently he came across the usual bloody scene that came with dealing with bandits. Bloody grass and swearing. Cole could recall feeling Bi as she weaved her magic. The swell of her mana, the surge of it when danger closed in. She never looked back when she fought she knew her companions had her back. Wistful memories of their past.

A powerful cry broke through Cole's mind as he refocused on the group. Bulls large frame unmistakable, Krem not to far taking down the last of the bandits. With the danger gone Cole would approach but not with Bi. She was too precious to risk. Gently he secured within the branches of the tree. Leaving the sleeping bundle as he faced the Mercenary group. He knew Bull had not always been comfortable with him. Only accepting because of Bi’s words and actions. 

“You fight now to keep busy, to enjoy your victories. Helps you forget, what you miss” he spoke gently appearing behind Bull. He could see his muscles tense slightly as he took in Cole’s voice again.

“She must be up to her pointy little ears in something wild to have you here” he said turning to take Cole's lithe frame he said with a chuckle. But as he took in Coles outward appearance he couldn't help but notice a change in him since last he laid eyes on him. No longer the sullen face, thin yes but that seemed just part of the original makeup of the human he had taken place of. He seemed less heavy and sad, less lost.

He could still see it now as he faced Cole. His blue eyes peeking out past Bi’s shoulder as she hugged him goodbye. Her kind and joking words full of lies as she pushed him and her other companions on to there own life. Her weak and cheerful smile. He knew she was holding back, knew she pushed them too hard to have the lives they wanted. Something was off, plus he wasn't blind. After Solas took back whatever magic lingered in her rotting arm, leaving a reminder of all that happened. She seemed at peace with her choices, but still she looked ragged and weak. And if only to relieve her off putting up a front he had left. He could still see Coles anxious gaze as he watched them leave. Bi's ever constant shadow. 

But that was the Cole of another time it seemed. As he took in the Rogue. Head no longer cast down, no shrinking violet, no nervous steps. Only tempered gaze, still hands, determined purpose. “Come on then, spit it out” Bull said sheathing his weapon, his men circled around Cole. 

“Apologies I only meant to let you recall all from before.” his gaze unmoving as he stiff before Bulls large frame. 

“How many times have I said don't do that?” Bull spat his mood turning sour. 

“Couldn't be helped had to be sure” Cole retorted back his tone unapologetic. 

“Be sure of what exactly?” Bull was shortly losing his patience with Cole. Other than the uncertainty of how Cole came to be, he had no issues. Well other then the brain picking the kid did. Felt to much like the Qun again. But as his thoughts refocused onto Cole, he was gone. But as he scanned the area searching for the vanishing Rogue something caught his ear. 

A cry, a child's cry. 

Bi's outburst had been untimely but it couldn't be helped she had awakened and needing tending to. Cole was quick at her side his touch soothing the cry from her. Now only her gentle coo echoed within the folds of leaves.

“Cole?” Bull called out. His voice steady, but his mind had suspicions.

“It can’t be helped” he whispered rubbing his nose affectionately into Bi's soft cheek. Gathering her safe in his arms again he confronted Bull. 

“What the fuck is that?” he exclaimed as Cole stepped beside him, Bi in hand her smiling face brighten to a squeal of joy at Bulls face. 

“A friend” Cole spoke frankly holding her along his hip. “She just woke up from a nap” he exclaimed lovingly. His blue gaze soft as he watched her happy expression. 

“That is not what I mean, why do you have some elven child Cole?” his suspends growing echoing louder as he edged closer to the two. 

“It's not _some_ elven child, she's a bit older than that. You don't recognize her Bull? She's happy to see you” he said with a smile his hands pushing her small body towards Bull. 

Bull was taken by surprise at first as his grip settled on tiny Bi. “What are you babbling about?” he questioned as his gaze raked over the small bundle that bubbled and squealed with all the activity. His gaze stopping at her large lavender eyes. 

“It's Bi” he stated simple as he watched a flurry of emotions fall over his face. 

“That's the first time I've heard you lie before Cole. So what game are you playing at? Using some elven child for. He grumbled as if he'd just done a job and was refused pay, and no means of forcing the matter. 

“I don't lie Bull. THAT in your arms is Bi. Something happened when she passed and it's like was the only one who was given this second chance.” he said leaning in, tucking her more securely into Bulls arms. As Bull seemed to be processing the words as he looked down at her giddy child form.

“That can't be”

“So is the fade, and a hole in the sky appearing, but they were. I watched her Bull, I watched her last breath. And then something wondrous, she was given another chance” Cole said a hand reaching to tuck a curl behind her ear only to be grabbed by her tiny fingers. “She's hungry again” his arms opening to take her from Bull.

Bull didn't understand but he knew Cole was right. This small helpless thing that starred at him with a wicked smile and bright eyes was Bi. It was her. “But how?” he questing his gaze turning to Cole finally seeing his open arms. He saw what had changed Cole now. He had learned to do something all on his own to ensure her safety and well being. Handing her to cole as he readied a snack for her with one hand. 

Cole merely shrugged handing her the snack. “I'm as lost as you but she's here, alive, whole. And I need help to protect her” he said raising his blue gaze at Bull. 

“What for you clearly have learned the art of nappy training?” his face making a slight disgusted look. 

“She needs to be hidden, and the only mages I would trust her around are hard to reach.” he replied ignoring the nappy comment. It wasn't important. “Solas is still making plans and what would he do should he find her? “ the strain in Cole's voice evident. 

Bull rubbed a hand down his face, leaning back closing his eyes in thought. 

_Kids right dammit_

“Guess you have a point come on, let's finish talking elsewhere. I need a drink”

“As you wish” he said following Bull. 

Hours had gone by while Cole and Bull spoke. The fire crackling and popping echoing with Bi as she slept once more, but now she was in Bulls arms. 

“So let me get this straight you basically want me to resume my old job? As her bodyguard, and you get to Dorian. Bodyguard sure you got it, But Dorian moves a lot so might take some time to reach him” a heavy sigh escaping him and fanning over Bi's sleeping form giggling in her sleep. “She does that a lot now huh? “ he questioned. His finger gently outlining her relaxed smile. 

“Yes her heart is less encumbered by her past.” 

“Think she'll remember any of what happened? What she did? Who she was?” he questioned his soft expression falling. 

“I don't know, it's why I seek out Dorian. But I just want her safe, she deserves it.” his form lingering over Bulls. “ I don't want her to remember, I don't want her to feel any pain” his voice firm. 

Bull let out a dry chuckle, “Neither you or I can give her that kid. But I'll help you look or for her. I owe her that. Enough for tonight let's rest and decide some plans in the morning” Bull stood finally towering over Cole, handing her back to the slim man. 

“Thank you Bull. I knew you would” Cole cradled Bi to his chest finding a comfortable spot to sleep. 

“Yeah sure kid” he replied with a laugh. Taking his place beside the other chargers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost nine months had gone by, not one sighting. He had searched, he had reached out to mutual friend but the request fell on silent ears. Where was Bijaka? Where was his Vhenan? And why would Cole not respond? All these and more plagued Solas.


	4. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost nine months had gone by, not one sighting. He had searched, he had reached out to mutual friend but the request fell on silent ears. Where was Bijaka? Where was his Vhenan? And why would Cole not respond? All these and more plagued Solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I have to say thank you to all that read and comment. You guys awesome. I hope you this chapter, I'm having lots fun doing this. 
> 
> I welcome any thoughts and comments! 
> 
> Be well,  
> Maiden

Another broken trinket laid against the stone wall its remains only further irritating him. Each messenger for six months had brought him nothing. No tale of her kind bravery or her crazy antics, only silence. With each passing of the silent days he grew more scattered. His heart hidden in the chaos of the world, and being able to watch over her had eased the loss he felt from no longer being at her side. But now with its silent beat gone from him, he wallowed in its absence.

The ripple of the fade bringing his attention. “Is there word my friend?” Solas beckoned to the shimmering spirit whose presence he welcomed with batted breath.

The spirits form shimmered and shone in the light of the evening sun that seeped through the glass windows. It's head shaking with disappointment “She is hidden”.

Solas frame tightened with fear and irritation. The echoing sound of iron bounced off the walls once again. “Apologies my friend. Thank you for seeking her out. I would take rest” His frame haloed in evening sun as he stood looking out, his heart clouded with grief. 

The spirit nodded in understanding, the fade rippling once more hiding the spirit once more as it moved on elsewhere. Leaving Solas to gather his thoughts once more alone as night blanketed the sky. 

_Dareth Ma Vhenan_ (Be safe my heart)

He whispered once more to himself, as if it were a pray that could be answered.

“Vashedan!” (Crap) Bull cursed again. Only to be rivaled by another peal of laughter from Bi. “Cole! She did it again” 

“She likes your reaction” he responded in kind.

“Told you should shouldn't hold her that way” Krem said with a laugh as he held Bi within his grasp. Even as he tried to hide his own laughter at the situation. 

“I swear she's trying to fucking blind me” he responded gruffly as he rubbed his one good eye. “Getting me back for flattening her on her ass during training I bet” he said eyeing the smiling toddler. 

“She doesn't remember that, only that when you sound like that. It's funny to hear” chimed in Cole hoping to help ease Bull.

“How did she get you this time?” Krem questioned as he took a seat beside Bull. Setting Bi down along the cool ground. She could stand now on chubby legs, her small fists held tight of anything she could use to balance herself with.

“I was sleeping, thought she meant to come cuddle and then, wham! Foot straight to the eye” he said his voice booming in the vacant cold field. Bi’s gaze landing on the large Qunari hand that was offered out.

“You were trying to teach her stuff again weren't you, and she somehow mucked it up enough to still kick your ass” Krem questioned with an arched brow.

Bulls features quickly fell to a sheepish scowl. “No” he replied guiltily. “Agh Makers Balls!” he yelped.

“She doesn't like it when you lie” Cole interrupted as he regained Bi’s attention so she would release Bulls finger from her newly formed teeth. Krem could only laugh at the spectacle.

Bi had been safe within the chargers care, her world made of each member. Each one taking small moments with the child to talk, to care, to teach. She was loved by the chargers before but now she was one of them. Her small grunts joining them as they sang. She had grown quickly as time passed. Dalish using her magic to hide them from prying eyes for now. Till Dorian could help care for her.

They had traveled along the borders of Tevinter lands. Taking jobs to feed and fill their purse till they could find and send word to Dorian. And finally after months they had achieved their goal. Dorian was headed to them as fast as he could. The group waited patiently, Grim giving Bi his full attention, her tiny hands gripped onto him. He grunted playfully with her as she gained use of her small chubby legs.

The afternoon sun lingered in the sky as Cole turned to the east “He's close”.

Bull and Dalish arrived alongside Dorian there horses pulling up to the campsite. Grime quickly pulled Bi into his arms Cole putting himself between Bi and the others.

“By the gods it is good to see you all” Dorian exclaimed as he dismounted his horse. “Not that I'm complaining but what is this all about” settling himself near the growing fire that Krem brought to life.

“We had to be sure. Careful. Unsure if it's safe” Cole spoke up but remained in place. Dorian took notice his eyes ever trained on the boy, narrowing as he took in those that surrounded the fire. They all seemed on edge. As if they had been pushed to a ledge and waited to see of they would run or be pushed across. 

“But yet you sought me out. No more games. Show me why I am here!” his foot stomping into the dusty earth as he stood in place his chin jutted out in defiance.

As if on cue Bi's cheerful laughter broke through the camp revealing herself.

Dorian looked to each confusion etched in his dark features. Irritation etched across them. “And who the fuck thought this was a safe place for a child?” he bellowed. His eyes searching the charges and his former comrades. Bulls gaze only moved to Grime and Bi, Coles figure remained in place still, unsure if he should move.

“Cole” Bull called out nodding his head to the boy. Cole's gaze shifted back and forth the uncertainty in his blue gaze. But with a downward cast he finally shifted revealing Grim and the tiny prize. Another peal of laughter filled the camp, her shining smile at the sight of Dorian. 

“Um okay, a mute and a child. Did we start doing things that would anger our lovely Bi” he said eyeing Bull for a moment.

“No you idiot. That's Bi.” 

And that was all it took Dorian's trained eyes took in the small child. Her lavender eyes and unruly black locks. His hands that had been silent at his side now reached out. To hold and see this unknown entity.

“Bi?” he all but whispered as he stepped closer, hands itching to hold what couldn't possibly be real. Grim exchanged glances with the others till he was met with satisfied gazes.

There she was in his grasp this tiny thing. The slight hum of magic that beckoned and called around her. Some of it was her her own other bits fragments from the breach. Her smiling face and happy shrieks were meet with gentle hugs and tender kiss across her cheek. 

“How is such a thing possible?” Dorian questioned holding her to him. Her small hands grasping and tugging at his facial hair. 

Bull and the others only watched in silence as he bonded with small Bi. Till she had run all her energy out and she laid sated and calm in his arms. “By the gods she's gonna be pist when she's found out you all have changed her nappy” he barked with laughter. 

Releasing her to Dalish’s care Dorian's features changed from relaxed to furrowed brow and tight lips. “How did this come to pass?” he questioned. His gaze falling on those still that remained around the fires blaze.

Cole shifted into to view explain all that had happened. Dorian remained on his feet switching from foot to foot unable to hide the anxiety this was causing. “I never thought that we would be dealing with time magic again. Especially” his words dying on his tongue. His arm outstretched and slamming down to his sides once again, releasing a tired sigh. “Has she shown any signs that something's wrong or off?” he questioned his gaze going over the group. 

“No nothing as of yet” Bull answered his voice tight he clearly wasn't liking the turn of the questions.

Cole's gaze shifted slightly quickly, but weren't quick enough to not be caught by the Tevinter mage. “Cole? “ he questioned his stormy gaze boring into the boy. 

“Her mind is there still. Hidden behind a door.” 

“You mean her memories, of her former life?” Dorian continued to question. 

“Yes, but it's different” Cole tried to explain. But words were starting to fail him. Frustration covering his features. 

Dorian sighed seeing the strain on him. “Relax Cole”

Cole's gaze shifted up to Dorian's and nodded in silence. “She does and doesn't remember. She doesn't and can't use them right now. So there behind the door”

Dorian nodded his hand rubbing the side of his head as he paced. “You can't just keep her out here. Not with Solas’s spies everywhere”.

“Do you think he would hurt her? “ Bull questioned.  
“What again?” Dorian respond sourly. Irritation covered his tan features at the mention of the ‘man’. “Sorry” he apologized. Solas had used them all, but he truly betrayed Bi. He had seen her after it was all said and done. See how she pushed them all away. He wouldn't let the past repeat itself again. He would protect her this time. 

“We still don't have details on his plans or how Bi could affect them. Till then we move carefully. Take her to Varric, he's truly our story spinner.” finally he sat down a plan forming in his mind. 

Quietly Dalish hummed to Bi drowning out the chattering of the others that still lingered by the fire. She hummed an old Dalish lullaby that was Bi’s favorite. But as Bi slept a door opened in her mind one that creaked open at the mention of a name.

_Solas_

Solas had given up for the night, doing all he could for his people; and his fruitless search of Bi. He could hear the light echo of music and voices that roamed the grounds. Familiar and so different of a time that seemed so far away now. 

Bi’s gently touch along his palm as she hummed listening to Skyhold people. Her head nestled under his chin. The slight vibration of her humming. The warmth of her body along his. 

He was dreaming again, but he didn't care. To feel her once again even if only in the fade, was a blessing. “I've missed this, why do you hide?” he questioned the memory. It wouldn't give him what he wanted. She merely kept humming his hand gently pulled her face to his. He had meant to kiss her but what his eyes beheld ceased all the breath he had. 

Bi’s vallaslin was gone.

But that wasn't right this was a memory. This was months before he had broken her heart and let her be free of such ugly reminders.Her face still tan and scarred but no vallaslin.

“Bijaka? “ he questioned his heart beating in his chest.

She only smiled and moved to his ear her hand gently holding his face in hers. 

“Wake up Ma Vhenan” she whispered.

Solas woke up with a start his hand outstretched looking for something he couldn't hold onto. She had been there. She was safe, but something was different. His hand scrubbing up and down his face as he tried to get a reign on his feelings.

A knock on his chambers doors forced him to mask the panic his heart felt. “You may enter” he called out as he buttoned a shirt his back to the door.

“Sorry to disturb you so early sir” the messenger bowed at the door.

Solas merely peeked over his shoulder “It's fine, please” he said waving his hand for the man to continue on.

“There's been a spotting of the Chargers and the Tevinter mage” said the messenger but was interrupted by Solas.

“That's not completely unusually” he responded.

“But it seems there was a boy with them, but no one can seem to remember any details sir. You ordered any oddities were to be reported”

Solas froze his fingers held tight along the button.  
“Thank you, rest and report back later” 

“Sir” he replied as he closed the door behind him.

There was no way this was a coincidence,something was going on. And he would find out what. His heart silently hoping he would find Bi along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varric couldn't believe what he was reading. They were coming. Why? He hadn't foggiest, but if he had to put his money somewhere. It would be something to do with Flowers. He'd also gotten weird of elves snooping about. 
> 
> They had given warning shots, he didn't want a war just some damn privacy. But he couldn't help but wonder about Bi. Her last letter to him had felt like a goodbye. He hopped that wasn't case. Guess he would see soon enough.


	5. Three Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric couldn't believe what he was reading. They were coming. Why? He hadn't foggiest, but if he had to put his money somewhere. It would be something to do with Flowers. He'd also gotten word of elves snooping about. 
> 
> They had given warning shots, he didn't want a war just some damn privacy. But he couldn't help but wonder about Bi. Her last letter to him had felt like a goodbye. He hopped that wasn't case. Guess he would see soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great chapter and thank you guys for all the love and comments keep it up. I'm m having more and more fun baiting Solas. I think I like him anger, I want under the mask. Purely curiosity *cough cough*. But I would love hear some thoughts be to comment
> 
> Be well and happy holidays everyone!  
> Maiden

The now ragtag group moved with purpose, more and they spotted elves. Each time one would step forward but then a bolt was released, letting them know that was far enough. Cole knew what it was, he could feel the slight pull and call of Solas. He was urgent and rushed. Mood sour at being ignored by his friend, hurt. 

Dorian laid a gentle pat on the boy's shoulders as they moved still creating distance from the elves and Solas untold words. Cole noticed that Dorian and Bull resumed the romance that they had held at Skyhold. A shimmer of the past and it's happier times. They fawned and bickered over Bi like doting fathers do. Cole was sure she was lucky to be loved by them. 

Bull played with her a game that Cole wasn't quite sure he liked. ‘Up goes the elf’ she would squeal with laughter all while also trying to grip him with her small hands. It was a challenge but a few times her body couldn't be moved and he would laugh. Cole would sigh in relief.He really did not favor that game.

But he did enjoy his time with Dalish and Stitches they enjoyed a more quiet activity with Bi. 

_Dinnertime_

Cole was known for being the one to hold her while she ate. While the others tried to introduce her to foods. Most times she would take her usually foods with delight but new foods were given her guarded and stubborn attitude. Most of the time Stitches was covered in some new food, not always smelling like a fruit basket. 

“I see she wasn't partial to peas” Dorian said with a laugh as Cole returned with a wiggling Bi. He merely responded with a curt nodded as he tried to dress her. She fussed and whined her bottom lip trembling gently. “She's in pain. Pushing ,pulling, she can't seem to find it” Cole's expression full of worry.

“We're almost there kid, just hang on a little more” Bull said giving him a soft smile.

After losing the battle with her over her clothes did he wrap her in a blanket. Holding her close to him near the fire keeping her warm. Stitches and Dorian sat in quite debate as they discussed Bi, not wanting to know the details Cole ignored them as he rocked Bi. 

“I tell you she's a year old now” whispered Stitches. 

Dorian scoffed “You must lay off the mud water Stitches. We've been on the road three weeks, she can't be”.

“But she is Dorian. She's got more teeth coming in she's outgrown three of the dresses Dalish made for her” he responded brows raised to to the Tevinter mage.

Dorian's lips pursed to them get her as he watched the child rocked in Cole's arms. “Say your right and she's increased her aging. Do you know what all that could mean. All the unknown parts we would have to figure out” his tone getting higher. A heavy hand patted him gently.

“Yeah we do, but it could be possible. She did just revert back to a child. What exactly could we expect but the crazy” Bull said with a heavy tone.

Dorian nodded “Then if it goes to fast this time,least we'll be there for her this time” he said as he took a drink from his flask.

A week later …

“Seriously by the stone, can no one just do as asked?” Varric questioned loudly as he looked over his desk of papers. He had gotten his friends into kirkwall without much fuss. Minus the elves. They had to take a more private route which Cole accompanied them as well.

“Well you know there weren't any banners or trumpets what were we to think?” spoke Dorian as he sauntered into the room. Varric gaze shifted to the mage. 

“I just wanna understand all the secrecy, I mean I get it we all have our own tales. But you're in my home, in my city. I deserve something” he called bridging the gape between him and his friends. “But it is nice to lay eyes on you Sparkles” he said with a grin.

Dorian smiled at the nickname as he waited by the door as Bull and the other Chargers walked in. “Sorry about all that wasn't sure who would try and intercept your messages. Needed to be careful” Bull said his arms crossing over his chest.

“Well you're here in one piece so that's gotta mean something” spoke the dwarf as he offered a hand out to Bull how shook it with a wide grin on his face. “By the way any word on Flowers? She hasn't been receiving my letters, I'm worried.” Dorian and Bull exchanged a look but said nothing. “Hey don't get all tight lipped on me now Qunari I know you know something” he called out watching the two.

“Doesn't matter you'll see for yourself soon enough” Dorian explained with with a shrug. The group standing in thick silence. The slight echo of Skinner and Dalish as they approached. Both walking and not paying the dwarf any mind left Cole to be the last one in. But what he he held confused the dwarf. A small elven child with dark unruly hair and lavender eyes.

“Var Var” she called her arms outstretched to be handed over. When Cole didn't do it she looked up at him confusion written on her small round features.

“Did Flowers and Chuckles?” before he could finish Cole shook his head his blond locks moving with him. 

“No the mark changed her, again. Made her go backwards. She is new and old” spoke Cole letting her down. Upon her release she ran to Varric her small arms taking him into a small hug.

“Flowers? My your tiny” he said with a nervous laugh. 

“Hence our secrecy” stated Dorian.

“I see that” said the dwarf as he looked down at his friend. Her lavender eyes full of life and mischief. Nothing like what he had seen when he left. And he was thankful for it, for now.

Elsewhere …

Solas was going over his reports, Cole and the Chargers had been moving along the Tevinter lines. Then the group moved with such haste in the direction of Kirkwall. He had seen the message to Varric but it wasn't enough to know what was going on. Were they hiding Bi? Did they even know what was going on with her. His dreams with her had increased but nothing like the night he felt her.

Frustration covered his mood and he sighed letting his head fall down. He had other things to worry about. Bi couldn't follow him down this path and he should let her go. But even as he said that his eyes lingered to the leather bound book that held his small treasure. 

He couldn't help it now. He needed the small memory to tide him over.

_She had come back from a mission with many small samples. She loved to bring back leaves and flowers anything from where she had been. She had come back cheeks flushed, eyes bright. She had spent the night telling him all about it till sleep took her. He had laughed to himself at her disarray. Curled up on the rug to which they had sat upon. Her dark hair splayed around for head, her features soft and relaxed._

_And gently he had scooped her up and taken her to bed. She cooed and mumbled in her sleep. “I say this and thought of you” she mumbled holding the small item. Curiosity got the better of him as he gently pried her small hand open. Inside lay a piece of stone. At first he felt deflated. But she quickly closed her hand around the stone._

_“I know it's very plain but I love this type of rock” she had woken up when he had gotten curious. “It's called mica. It's small and delicate but it holds so many wonders inside. It's why I thought of you” she smiled sleeply. He couldn't help but be touched by her words and thoughts. He gently kissed her temple while taking the rock between his fingers “then I will treasure it Ma Vhenan” he whispered._

He circled the paper around the stone. His hands itching to find hers. Placing his head in hands he sat there waiting for his resolve to come like it always does. But instead sleep came.

At first it was just sleepless dreams, but he felt the pull once again. Bi’s magic calling to him. A field of autumn trees their leaves scattered everywhere. A small child in the distance sat counting the leaves in broken elvish tongue, he swore he heard a Dwarven curse when she got frustrated. 

“Da’len? (Little one?)” he called confusion swirled in him. A spirit coming to his side as it shimmered within the memory. The child's back grew tense for a moment before her large eyes turned to look up at him. 

“I am not little!” she bellowed her outburst surprising him. 

His gaze turning to the spirit “what is she?” he asked. She looked so much like Bi, felt like Bi. But she was different as well. 

“She is” the spirit started but she disappeared before she could finish what she was saying. Cole was in her place.

“Cole?” he questioned “Why have you ignored me my friend? Have I taken that away as well?” his features saddened and full of guilt.

“It is complicated” Cole responded.

“Cole!” Bi responded running into him her arms outstretched.

Solas eyes darted from the child to him. What was going on? “Please tell me is she okay, is Bi safe?” he questioned he couldn't help letting them fall out of his mouth. His thoughts of her.

Cole picked up the girl letting her kiss his cheek, gently holding a small flower within her own hands. “For you” she offered. Her small hand offered out waiting for Solas to respond. Solas looked to Cole but her merely looked at at the child in his arms and waited.

“As you wish” he responded receiving a giggle from the small girl. Offering out his hand she released the tiny gift. A small rock like the one Bi had given him.

Cole whispered something to the child, she smiled and waved to Solas a goodby. “She is safe” he responded before vanishing from sight with the child. 

“Cole!” was all he was able to yell out before he was once again trusted from the dream. His heart raced and beat in his chest. But it wasn't the only sound.

“Sir its urgent news from the scouts!” called a messenger through the wooden door. 

Solas didn't bother with a shirt swinging the door open. “Report” his words no longer gentle or calm. 

“Many of the Inquisitor's companions are hold up within Kirkwall in the Viscounts home. But no sign of the Inquisitor sir. But” the messenger shifted his demeanor changing slightly like a frog had found purchase in his throat. 

“Speak!” was all Solas could say as he gripped the edge of the door. That word can mean so much and so little it was maddening as his mind went through its own whirlwind from the dreams. 

The messenger nodded quickly “Sir. There was a child with them. Not very old, possibly elven” his tone softer as it shook slightly from the news that his tongue bore. Solas face seemed stuck in state of awe. His lips tight, jaw clenched, breathing slow and long. Quickly his gaze turned down, facing away from the messenger. 

“Thank you, that will be all then.” 

The messenger nodded closing the ajar door leaving Solas to his thoughts. At the sound of the light click of the door. The sound of the rooms contents were thrown about, as Solas grunted and yelled in frustration.

Meanwhile back in Kirkwall…

“Andrasta's Tits! She can't be that big I held her myself yesterday!” exclaimed Varric as he paced the room. Bi was sparring with Bull, a wooden sword and shield in her small hands. 

Cole stood nearby the silent guardian. If but for a moment. “She also visits the Fade” exclaimed Cole.

“She should be too young for that but, being Bi you know she loves a good challenge she does” Said Dorian with a smirk.

“Stick it Sparkles! I'm not laughing and I'm always the first to make a joke.” said Varric his pointed figure laying into Dorian's chest. To which he only swatted away before standing once again.

“She's not exactly young, not exactly old. We can only do what we can. Cole can keep her safe in the Fade and we can do our best out here”. Cole nodded in agreement to this new plan. 

“But she's got chances to do stuff so let's help her do it” A wicked grin on his lips as he turned to Bi before anyone could interrupt him. 

“Bi darling,what would you like to learn to do?” he asked kneeling beside her four year old body. 

Her lavender eyes narrowed on the mage mimicking his smile. 

“I want a bow”.

“Makers Balls!” yelled Varric as he grabbed a pen and parchment. He was gonna have to find a Red Jenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overnight Bijaka has aged three more years. Causing many of the companions to worry. But also to allow the woman turned child a chance to live a little. 
> 
> And she has a request
> 
> “I want a bow”


	6. Right in the Socket or was it Pocket?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overnight Bijaka has aged three more years. Causing many of the companions to worry. But also to allow the woman turned child a chance to live a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 6!! This has been worked on off and on for awhile and really it's lovely. I will admit I a little worried about how I portray Sera. I hope I do her justice. But this was both fun and hard lol. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for all your time and love. Remember I love talking to you guys so feel free to drop me a line any time. 
> 
> Be well, Maiden

Big lavender eyes stare up at him, the old version weeping in silence, the new one filled with mild curiosity. Her tan features bright as she smiled up at him.

_She did it again_

“It's dangerous to go alone”

“I'm not alone, I have you” she retorts she snuggled into his side. Cole can't help but let out a labored breath. Since her sudden growth Bi has started Fade walking. Not only that she has gained the attention of one that she should not trust.

“I'm sorry it's just he has such pretty dreams.” her yawn interrupting her words. 

“I don't mean to find him, I just do. I think he's lonely.” her hand curling around the edge of his jacket. Her small breaths fanning over his, the smell of sweetness coming from her. Her nightly sweet from Dorian.

Cole can feel the call of Solas his mind racing and confused. He's never been so confused. It’s dangerous. He can't let him remain like this.

“Solas”

Cole watched as Solas’ form freezes, sensing him. The room is not in its usual state. Papers and items litter the floor. The leather bound book lays along the floor cold and open. 

“Is that?” he tries to ask questions but Solas,feelings roll and wash over him. 

“No” answering Solas question. _”His”_. Solas mind echoed.

His shoulders sagged, a mix of relief, and disappointment. 

“Yes of course she is far too old” he responded logically. He straightened himself out, he was in simple night clothing, it appeared Bi had caught him while he was resting. No wonder he seemed so frayed.

“Why?” he asked.

“Curiosity” a reply that was simple and not a lie. But also held the secrecy that guarded Bi.

“You must teach her to stop” his voice full of edge.

“Then don't make her pity you” was all he could say before he decided he had enough. 

“I ..” he started but was unable to finish. Cole was gone once again. Solas gnashed his teeth together, his hands rubbing down his face. He felt defeated and sat along the edge of his bed with more questions than answers. 

He needed to forget Bi. The small rock feeling heavier in his hands with the weight of his thoughts. 

His sigh echoing in the hollow room. He would find her but it would no longer be his focus. He would continue his work . He would regain his focus. He would save his people.

Back in Kirkwall

“By the stone!” Varric yelled his voice making its way through the large house. The slight echo of a child's laughter as it darted down into a empty room. Dorian peered up from one of the many piles of books before him a mischievous smirk on his face. Varric scowled at Dorian’s expression .

“Your hair or your dignity Viscount?” Dorian questioned trying to hide his amusement. Varric narrowed his gaze at Dorian. 

“Watch it Sparkles or I'll help her get you next” he retorted. Dorian bristled with a huff in his chair. But a eyebrow still found its way up as he tried to examine Varric.

“So what exactly did she do?” He asked his smile reaching his eyes to easily. 

Varric sighed heavily his head hanging low.

“She “ his voice low as he tried to find the words.

“Come come before your gray comes in” 

“Just give me a damn minute” he huffed as he sat at the other side of the desk. A flask appearing out of his jacket.

“She stuck something to me while I was sleeping, it took a good chunk of my hair out” he sighed his other hand rubbing the now hairless patch of chest.

Dorian muffled hard as he tried to cover his amusement with a few coughs.

“Yeah yeah yuk it up Sparkles. You're next I guarantee it” He said with a threatening glare. Dorian's laughter ceased but the smirk remained.

“She wouldn't dare, she loves her uncle Dorian” he said with clear affection. 

Varric rolled his eyes “Yeah yeah, we'll see” he responded.

A week later…

“I told you Dorian, you spoiled her. I told you.” Bull said with a smug shrug. Dorian continued to use more colorful Tevinter curses at the atrocity Bi had done to his mustache. She stood in the corner nose to the wall, her small feet moving from heel to toe on repeat.

“Gotta have them fear you when there at this stage” he said shrugging gently as he sat back in the chair. Dorian merely pouted in the mirror. 

“And you young lady, any thoughts?” he asked his voice short with a stinging bite. 

Bi turned her head from the wall, long locks strewn about her tan face. A small smirk at the corner of her lips. 

“I was curious” was all she said with a shrug before turning on her heel back to the wall. 

Dorian let out a frustrated growl. 

“We'll see how you feel when I return then” he replied as he took in his reflection through the mirror. His finger following the length of his butchered moustache.

“Blast it all I'm shaving it” he yelled at his reflection stomping off to there washroom. Bull couldn't help but try to stifle the laughter that Dorian's outburst brought him. A small giggle echoing his.

“Ya know I'd watch myself kid, don't forget he's a mage.” Bull said arching his good eye at her. Bi turned on her heel to face him. 

“I am too! I can do whatever he can!” she boasted while quickly turning back to the corner in a huff. Her arms crossed over her small chest.

Bull couldn't help but smirk. Old memories swimming in the back of his mind. Bi studying into the late hours, Dorian by her side as they looked for whatever it was that puzzled there little mage minds. The fierce protective nature she had for Dorian, she had once called him the older brother she had always wanted. He had smiled warmly but said nothing. Bull knew what it meant to Dorian.

But too see her now, all competitive. Hard headed, just like Dorian. She looked up to him, but she wouldn't be treated as a child any longer. Using the Tevinter craftiness she had seen in Dorian. But sadly Dorian hadn't felt the same. He was proud and protective of her, he just hated she was exactly like him. Not that he said it outloud. He couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled inside him. 

“What?!” both mages yelled as they looked to Bull for an answer then to one another. Both mirroring the other. A combined scoff filled the room, only causing Bull to laugh harder. 

Hours later Cole and Bi sat along the wall. The colors of orange and purple streaked the sky as she sighed into his chest. Her feelings all knotted up with frustration. As they took in the setting sun.

“Do you want to talk?” 

he questioned feeling her soft sigh against his chest. His hand trailing down her long locks gently. Lavender eyes peeked up at him shaded by his hat, she nodded slowly.

“About Dorian?”

Again her small head revealed her feelings, Cole couldn't help but smile down at her. He knew Dorian had been mad, but he felt the sadness at leaving Bi as he would not be back for a few weeks. 

“He will forgive you”

“But” she interrupted. He looked down at her in surprise. Her face scrunching up as she debated her words.

“You should be nicer” he finished giving her a nervous half smile. Her tone from before had reminded him of her when she was from before. She sighed defeated, her head rubbing gently into his chest. 

Even before this they had been close, Bi and Cole. He had been her shadow and she had never minded. Protecting him, giving him a chance to help when others thought to be rid of him, bind him. She had simply been there, been the wall protecting him from the other’s. Even their words hurt less when she was nearby. It’s why he had lingered. Why he had become her wall, her protector. 

His arm encircled around her pulling her in, kissing the top of her head gently. Her black hair still so unruly in its long state he patted it down. She looked up her eyes more relaxed.

“I'll do my best” she chimed softly a smile on her face. They sat there watching the sun disappear in the distance. And finally the two went off to have dinner with the others. 

Bi still having her nightly ritual still stayed with Dalish and Stitches her dinner companions. She wasn't as compliant to try new things. But between Dalish and Skinner she kept a heated debate . Her slight whine could be heard through the large room as she tried to argue her way with Dalish over some veggies on her plate. 

She was losing. 

Dalish had acquired herself the mothering spirit and constantly put Bi back into place, Stitches taking his spot as surrogate dad. Everyone else was friends and uncles and aunts. Except Cole he was something different, if he had been able to change form he would be her stuffed druffalo.

“Finally heard back from the red jenny’s” Varric said as he placed piece of biscuit into his mouth. Bull raised a brow and chuckled.

“I thought we had enough pranks, with just Bi. And you wanna add Sera.” Bull countered as he sloshed back some ale. Varric sighed heavily before letting out a soft chuckle.

“It could get worse or it could be” his voice faltering as his mind searched for the right word.

“interesting” Bull interjected with a laugh.

“Josephine gonna have our asses when she learns some of what Bi has picked up already. Then add Sera, we're dead men” he said with a laugh lifting his mug to toast to their mutual demise. Varric laughed and lifted his glass sharing the moment with Bull. 

“Yeah well she can judge when she's juggling the kid” Bulls face fell for second.

“You want to send her off?” he questioned. Varric sighed sitting up. His eyes off in a distance he couldn't see.

“Not any time soon, just an idea incase things don't pan out here. I mean seriously shit’s always hitting the ceiling around here.”

Bull nodded in understanding there was no way to know if things would always be safe here. 

“But speaking of Sera, I just got Bi’s bow this morning. It’s pretty basic gonna let her embellish it a little before she starts taking shots at others” his voice brighter than it had a few minutes prior. Proving that he was worried about what their future held. That this singular moment of peace might not last. 

“So you’re saying I should wear some armor or get an arrow to the ass ”Bull retorted with a chuckle. 

“Ha, I'm going full armor. I’m not losing an eye” Varric joked.

A week later,

“Come on kid” Varric called cheering her on. 

Bi stood with her new bow in hand, string tight, the feather of her arrow leaning against her supple cheek. She let out a large breath trying to steady herself, the beat of her heart thrumming in her chest as she counted to three.

_Release_

The arrow went flying through the air, embedding itself into the target. Her happy shrieks filling the courtyard where the group was crowded around. 

“No bloody way, bet ya can’t do it again” prodded Sera appearing behind the target. 

“We told you to to stand behind the damn thing” countered Varric on Bi’s half. Sera merely grumbled as she placed a few coins into the palm of his hand.

“You would think, you would know better than to bet against me” He said as he puffed out his chest, the patch finally filling in. Sera scoffed and pulled Bi over her shoulders

“Come on you, we're going” 

Bi tried to pull free but was hefted over Sera’s shoulder flailing and calling for a little help. The other’s just chuckled and waved goodbye. They knew it was best to let Sera have her time. 

_”This is bunch of Shite!”_

_She yelled, a vase laid against the wall, it’s contents spilled across the floor, the shards of glass jagged and split. Bi merely sat at the end of her bed, waiting patiently for Sera to finish her tantrum._

_“I won’t just run off while you go off being sneaky” she sneered her body twisting back to face her. A long slender finger pointing into her chest. She merely smiled her hand enclosing around Sera’s, at first she tried to pull back away. But Bi’s grip tightened. Pulling her down to eye level._

_“It wasn’t a request Sera” she jabbed back with her words. Her hand still on Sera’s wrist._

_“Then shove it” she spat back. Bi rolled her eyes releasing Sera from her grip. She quickly took the chance to create some distance. Bi sighed her hand in her lap, her gaze on the broken vase._

_“You do understand why, right?” she asked her voice pleading as she finally brought her lavender eyes up to Sera. Who was leaning against a wall. Arms crossed over her chest as she gave Bi a quick sideways look. It was Sera’s turn to sigh now as she kicked off the wall landing herself in front of Bi. Thin arms encircling her legs, her forehead pressed against Bi's knees. Gently her hand trailed through Sera’s blond locks. A small sniffle shaking through Sera. They stayed like that for a few hours. Talking, mostly debating._

_She had begged, she had pleaded. The same words over and over again. Hopping that she could crash against Bi’s stubbornness and finally get the answer she wanted to hear. Instead she was left with seeing her weak smiling face as her and Dagna rode off. Leaving Skyhold behind. Leaving Bi behind._

“Are we there yet?” a very bored sounding Bi asked as her hair trailed down Sera’s backside. Sera made a sound and released Bi without warning landing the child along her ass.

“Rude” Bi spat, Sera merely made a face her tongue hanging haphazardly from her mouth. climbing the next building in sight she landed on the first floor roof with ease. Sitting along the edge with a confident smile. 

“Betcha tonight's dessert you can't make it up here” she said with a smirk. 

“I can too!” she screamed her face red, determination poured from her lavender eyes. Her face setting in a scowl as she tried her hand at it. 

Sera watched in silence, a large grin on her face as she watched Bi. She tried and she failed, over and over again. Tears and dirt smeared her tiny face, tiny cuts and bruises littered her arms and legs. Her long hair matted and dirty from her constant collision with the floor. But she kept at, finally her small tired body could no longer move her small form. She laid there snoring deeply into the dirt.

“Ya know you didn't have to give her such a thrashing buttercup” Varric called as he leaned into a barrel nearby. Sera sneered in Varric’s direction, not pleased with his interruption. 

“Yeah well she had it coming, running around, not coming around, almost dying all that shite.” her words were harsh but her tone hid nothing from Varric. Cole appeared by his side gathering Bi into his arms gently. 

“And you” Sera called her slender form jumping down in front of Cole. As her angry glare went to meet his, but she was met with a small dagger to the throat.

“Something to say then?” she sneered at Cole who only remained in place.

“Kid come on put that nonsense down. Especially with her in your arms.” Varric suggested as he rounded around the Rogue spirit.

“I am sorry for your”

“Shut up!” Sera screamed frustration weaving it's way into her face and voice.

“Just go” Her arm pointing away from her. 

Cole nodded and took Bi back inside to be looked after. Leaving Varric to step up and deal with the angry rogue.

“You need a drink buttercup let's go” he called, giving her his back as he walked back inside for the bar. Reluctant and silent she followed hoping to drown herself in some pretty heavy ale. Varric and Sera spent the night talking about everything but what was really bothering Sera. It had been hours of drinks, songs, pranks and just general shit talking between the two. But eventually the sun's rays filtered through the now bursting home.

A gentle cough echoed within Sera’s ears. She pulled the pillow closer to her aching skull trying to ignore the tiny presence that lingered in her room. 

Again the cough sounded again. It honestly reminded her of Dorian, must be where she picked it up from. Still ignoring it she burrowed deeper into the warm sheets. A agitated sigh could just be barely made out. She couldn't help but smile at the sound. How familiar. Finally a gently poke to her back brought her back to the reality of the world. Now it was her turn to let out a sigh. She pulled back the covers in sudden display tossing them past her to the other side of the bed. Rolling to her side she stared into Bi’s small face. She wore an unresponsive expression she found that really annoyed her. Her lavender eyes shifted away as she searched for the words. 

Her hand shot out quick as a whip. A small brown morsel of chocolate and vanilla wafted from it. _A chocolate cookie_. 

Her expression fell a little as memories assaulted her. _Bi’s laugh, her embarrassed laugh, her curious nature, her loving friendship, the family she treasured, her defiant sister_. Her hand stretched out taking the cookie within her own. Her eyes looking it over silently.

“You were right, I couldn't. So you win” her small body shifted as she spoke. Sera couldn't help the smirk that clung to her lips.

“Told ya” she said her voice breaking the quiet moment. She saw Bi’s jaw clench, seems she still hated to lose. Silently the Rogue looked over Bi as she stood there humiliated, admitting defeat.

A sigh left her lips as she tossed over her feet over the edge of the bed leaning down to Bi. “How about this. I’ll give you half if you help me win a bet with his royal shortness” she said with a devilish smirk. Her hand outstretched offering out half the cookie. The moment seemed to stretch out as if Bi was in a whole other world. But just as Sera was going to grab her attention her small hand shot out grabbing her half quickly placing it between her lips with vigor. Sera smiled widely.

The next few weeks were filled with the two being in the constant company, Cole shadowing the two. Sera constantly tried to goad him on, but he remained at a distance merely watching. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert the two were inseparable. Sera even gave up drinking during the weeks. There days were spent in and outside the walls Sera teaching Bi how to use her bow. They spent their time talking, yelling, arguing and laughing, and causing all types of havoc.

They were in the middle of dinner spoons reaching for their mouths and back to their bowls. Ever so often Bi would offer a napkin and Sera would toss it to whoever happened to be near them. Her arm reaching up to wipe the excess juices of their meal on her sleeve as she nudged Bi. Both in hushed whispers the two snuck off as the rest of the holds occupants ate.

Suddenly one of the larger doors was kicked in with a loud bang, two red blurs jumped in landing a the center most table. Sera and Bi stood atop spouting off some nonsense. Everyone was too stunned to take in there words. As they watched Bi take aim with her bow that had been secured to her tiny back. A tiny arrow fastened between her small fingers. It's sharp aim landing on Varric. Bull and a few others raised out of there seats but Sera pulled hers out as well taking aim.

“Uh uh Bully, Bi’s taken aim I wouldn't want her to miss would ya” she said with a simple smirk. The room was so quiet you could practically hear all there heartbeats. Sera smiled as she whispered a few words to Bi. Her bow string tightening as she pulled on it tighter. One eye closed as she took aim her small breaths almost audible. Her small frame stilled as her breath left and her aim stilled. In that moment all eyes trained on the shine of metal tip of the arrow. There hearts beating as one as the swish of the bow's string broke the silence and the crack of the arrow as it embedded itself. 

Varric stood frozen his eyes wandering to aces the damage. Slowly his frozen limbs regained motion and he patted himself done, checking for loss of limb. He smile uneasily at the two on the table his hands in the air as if he'd won something. Bi’s silent gaze roamed up to Sera’s concern and worry bunched along her features. Sera merely laughed flicking Bi’s nose gently as she bounced off the table in ease. Practically sauntering over to Varric who seemed just as smug. 

“Looks like you lose Buttercup” he said his hand offered out to her to his future payment. She laughed at him blatantly as she moved to her target. He turned on his heel watching her in silence as did the entire room. Embedded in the wall a purse hung like a sign. 

“You mean I won right” she couldn't help the laughter that escaped as she watched Varric’s face contort at losing the bet. The group laughed and hollered dinner was back on. Sera and Varric sat in heated debate, the table filled heavy with ale. Bi and Cole surrounded by Dalish and Stitches as they tried to argue with her over her dinner, while she difiantly fed the pieces to Cole. Their combined laughter and ease filled a piece of their lives once again. Sadly Bi’s life would soon form that of more normalcy than of wild and free she had once known as a child. She was no longer just a child of the Dalish, she was now the product of so many equally wondrous backgrounds and she would take part in each. To prepare her for for the battle she couldn’t see coming. All that and more were promised inside a parchment that laid on Varric’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time : Josie’s been pulled into the loop and it’s time for proper training proper schooling. Not all the house occupant’s are pleased but it’s agreed something must be done as word of Solas and the other elves have shown more activity.


	7. No More Playing Hooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Josie’s been pulled into the loop and it’s time for proper training proper schooling. Not all the house occupant’s are pleased but it’s agreed something must be done as word of Solas and the other elves have shown more activity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am throughly enjoying how this fic is going and hope you all enjoy it as well! Thank you for your continued support and love. Remember I love COMMENTS so feel free to bother me! 
> 
> Feel free to stop by my Tumblr for chit chat or hints on future chapters! 
> 
> Be well,   
> Maiden

“Pay him extra, I don't care the cost. My trip will be for a few months” Josie retorted to her younger sister who was now grumbling under her breath.

“This isn't forever, you owe me a favor, and I owe someone else a debt. We must both do this seriously.” her hands clasping around her sisters. 

“Should trouble find you, I'll have a trusted messenger nearby to contact me if needed.” her sister moved to argue but the hold on her hands tightened, silencing her.

“And again no I will not be telling you where I am headed. You will trust me and do as I have instructed in my notes.” her sister's gaze fell in defeat at her older sister's words. 

“As you wish” her open palm filled with her older sister's all to familiar board filled with papers. Josie smiled pleased with her younger sister. After the spectacle at the Winter Palace the year or so prior her sister had given up on court life and had rejoined the family. And was now making a name.for herself. This moment here would help set her way.

“Very well then I’ll leave it to you.” the sisters embraced as josie loaded into the carriage. The echoing sound of horses outside the carriage surrounded them. The smell of Andrates Grace filled the carriage.

“You sister looks very official” the once bards delicate voice breaking the gentle silence between them. A sweet but wicked smile graced her lips as she sat dressed in the chantry mother's clothes. Josie shot Leilani a labored smile as she went over a pile of papers in her lap.

“Do you think it's really possible that she's” both sat in silence unable to speak it. Josie let out a sigh “I guess I'll find out. But Varric seems to think so” her hands rubbing against her legs. 

“I hope you keep me informed” Leilani smiled softly her hands clasping gently to one of Josephine’s. Together they sighed, gently laughing together at their common unease of the future. 

Josephine had been alerted by raven of the small guest that now pranced in Kirkwall’s streets. No details of how. Only that she needed consol and was not in her usual state. It had been well over a year since their last correspondence. Not that she hadn't tried, raven after raven had returned without answer. The constant silence had hurt her. And finally now word had reached her and she had moved everything aside to help her friend. The two discussed other details of their lives as the carriage moved through the lands. 

“Do be careful Josie, send word when you can. But if you make me wait too long, I'll send someone.” Josephine merely smiled and bowed to the lovely chantry mother. She would continue like this for a few days till she was secure behind kirkwall.  
\--  
Cole sat in silence as Bi sat in his lap as she mumbled to herself at a child's book. He had asked to help her read it but she had glared at him, determined to do it on her own. This version of Bi seemed more headstrong more determined to be a force to be reckoned. Not that he would allow such a thing. This was her chance to enjoy life and he would see to it. 

A violent thud against the wall proved her anger had gotten to her once again. His hand traveled around her pulling her into a small hug. She sighed laying her small head back small wet tears falling along his arm. 

“You could ask for help?” his words he hoped would sooth her. But just as quick she responded even as he felt the sadness and frustration in her he felt her feelings shift to her pride. He was surprised by her sudden pull away from him. 

“I don't need help” and with that Bi took off. Her warmth leaving him as he pondered what to do. 

\--

“What are you doing?”

Solas sighed at the small voice. She had become a recent figure shadowing his mind. Small reminders of someone he couldn't forget. 

“Taking notes” a curt response. 

“Take me somewhere?” her demand catching him off guard, she watched him with a smile. He responded with a silently raised brow, she could only respond with a nervous laugh. He couldn't help the smile that crept along his features. 

“And if I do, what is it in for me da’len?” her head tilting at his words the wave of her dark hair following suit. 

“Someone to talk too” his eyes narrowed on her. But before he could ask why she had shuffled to his side. 

“You shouldn't be alone” her hand clasping onto his. Her warmth seeping into him he couldn't help it he enjoyed the feeling. 

“As you wish da’len” he couldn't believe he had just given into this child. Was he always so easily manipulated by children he wondered.

\--

Cole watched as Bi returned into the main door to the hall, where they ate. She seemed calmer, her spirit radiated happiness. Cole was pleased with this turn out as he had gone to many with his problem and received very different solution’s.

Dorain had told him he needed to be stricter with her, she shouldn't be allowed to be so temperamental. But Bull had laughed from his side earning a glare from Dorian. Bull merely shrugged and said “Bi is gonna do what she want’s. It’s best to let her be, she’ll be back. And when she needs us she’ll ask, at least this time she will” he could feel the guilt his words had weighed on him.

Cole meant to reassure him she didn’t blame him,he quickly switched his soft playful gaze to hard and unmoving. “And no, whatever you're thinking of saying. Don’t” his gaze averted as he sat back in the chair. Dorian patted Cole on the shoulder signalling him to leave and let Bull be. 

Varric had laughed and said that was a typical kid thing to do and he should expect things to get harder before they get any easier. He wasn’t sure what that would all entail but he would be ready for whatever came. Varric had laughed harder again informing Cole he would never be ready for Bi going through puberty. Cole was still unsure but shrugged his shoulders and left to gather more information.

Sera had aimed an arrow at his head using him as practice “Mind your damn business” had been her advice. He hadn’t liked that answer and left an appropriate gift for Sera. A dagger in her bow.

Something seemed off he couldn’t explain it, her sweet but simple smile hid something behind it. Where had she been? And that's when he saw it, the distant memory of that smile. As she sat next to those she called her family. She only wore that smile for one person. 

_Solas_. 

\--

Solas sat at his desk quill in hand as he wrote another message to his people. Things had been going well. Moving slowly but he could be patient. All though he had seen movement of his Vhenan’s companion’s still held up in Varric’s housing. His people still not welcomed near the area. A few spies had made it in. but still no real word. Still no sight of her either. But he would flush her out soon enough, just so he knew where she was. It was still eating him, his time in the fade had been searching for her or peace of mind. But he had found a small distraction in the shape of small child. Her cheeky smile and forward words, pleased him greatly. 

He had asked her questions but she avoided any specific talk of her home or family. He enjoyed her inquisitive nature, she was refreshing. He looked over the items over his desk, flashbacks of his recent outburst still evident. The crumpled pages of his journal, his gift still lingering at the edge of his desk where he last left it. He rubbed the back of his neck at the memory. The heat of his flesh, the way his teeth gnashed together, his maddening dreams of Bijaka. Not like when he was in the fade. 

Just her, with him the cloak of the starlit night around them. The smell of fresh grass and water that surrounded them. His mouth on her’s, her words mumbled in his head. Nothing he could make out but his mind couldn’t focus on anything but her burning touch. And the need she elicited from him. The moan he released nothing compared to what he kept behind his clenched teeth. And just like always a light appeared and he was alone. Bijaka gone and the cool reminder he was alone. It was maddening to continue to have such an anguishing dream. 

But with one small voice it helped calm the storm that brew. He was finding he was at unease when he didn’t hear from her. No matter how short the visit. Sometimes they were just small flashes. They had started a few months prior. He had found it odd. But Cole had interrupted one time or another. Faceless but he was there he could feel him lurking hovering nearby with his small visitor. Not every time but he figured it what was called her away from him. 

Was she a member of the Lavellan clan? Family of his Vhenan? The questions were dangerous, the Lavellans had sided with her and would take their chances with the rest of civilization. They had been moved that much he knew. He had never thought to bother with her clan, leave her a place to call home. When it was time she would go there. And he would seek her out just one more time. He couldn’t help but miss her. It’s why he guessed he allowed the small mage to filter in and out of the fade with him. Someone who did not view him as monster or savior. Just a man, a man who was lonely. 

\--

Josie and Varric talked animatedly as he filled her in on who resided within in his walls. And any other information she had for him. 

“Varric, please enough. Where is she” her hand had rested on his shoulder gently as they rounded another corner. The deep echoes of the room catching her off guard as they entered the dinner hall. The faces of her once companions scattered about, warm smiles and laughter filling the space. But still no Bi.

“You might not recognize her Ruffles” he said his hand pushing her forward gently. The other’s noticed them lingering in the door silencing them all, but one. A small giggle filled the space. Josie focused on the sound and focused on Cole’s back, no one else wore such a large hat. Her footsteps slow as she moved rounding him. She could hear a small voice and Cole’s head moving, _Must be talking_. But with who?

Big eyes looked up with curiosity as her small arms were linked around Cole’s neck, his hold on her protective close to his chest. He eyed her silently. gauging her she . The black hair child tilted her head her long locks following suit. 

“Uncle Varric who’s she?” she asked not bothering to move or say much of anything concerning Josie. The others watched in silence as Varric stood next to Josie. 

“Well this is Josie, she's gonna be your uh” he tapped his chin as he tried to find the right word.

“Tutor” Josie finished for him, she didn't miss a beat. But still she looked at the child still confused the Maker out of her. 

“Well come on, you heard her. Get down and introduce yourself” Varric chided. Her lavender eyes rolled at the comment. Her gaze turning to Cole who released his hold on her and helped her down. 

Her small hip jutted to the side, her hand outstretched all while she she stood, her attitude written all over her face. 

“I’m Bijaka” she said her hand shook gently waiting for Josie to acknowledge her. She couldn’t help but laugh at her posture or lack there of it. She apparently had been taking to spending too much with Sera it seemed.

“Delighted, I am” and that’s when it hit her the name. That was the same name. Her eyes darted to Varric. Questions and accusations filled her mind as she stared down at the dwarf. He simply shrugged meaning he would explain later. But not with her here in front of them. She swallowed hard returning her attention back to Bi. 

“I am Josephine, you can call me Josie” she said gently her voice shaking. 

Bi’s focus changed looking to Varric for answers.”Is she okay?” she asked bluntly. Varric couldn’t help the laugh that fell from him and nodded to Bi. She accepted the simple answer shrugging and returning to her place with Cole wrapped protectively around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Time:** _A few weeks have passed with Josephine among the companions and she's had her hands full with the rambunctious Bi. Cole debates confronting Solas about Bi. Has Bijaka finally hit the end of her sudden growth spurts or are there still some in the future. Will the end too quickly?_


	8. Balancing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A few weeks have passed with Josephine among the companions and she's had her hands full with the rambunctious Bi. Cole debates confronting Solas about Bi. Has Bijaka finally hit the end of her sudden growth spurts or are there still some in the future. Will the end too quickly?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe how long this has taken but it's almost been a year! This is still very much baby and I still have much in plan with this so I hope you stay tuned! If your ever interested to learn more about my inquisitor or get little gems of info about the fic by joining me on my tumblr !!! dragonmaidenofchaos.tumblr.com I love questions and chit chatting so please stop by!
> 
> Also thank you for all the continued support and love!  
> Maiden

_”Bored”_ echoed Bi's mind as she listened to Josephine go on and on about table manners and how she ate like a starved child. To this she merely rolled her large eyes at. She couldn't hold back the bored huffs. Dalish sat nearby eyeing Josephine with narrowed focus. Bi could tell she wasn't pleased and figured it had to be about Josephine and her extended words over there manners. 

 

“Which fork do we use after the salad?” she prompted causing Bi’s focus to change. Lavender eyes looked back to Josephine in surprise her lips pursing together as she tried to recall the stupid fork. The plates and utensils all gleaming with such a distinct shine.

 

 _Wonder who shined them so diligently?_ her finger reaching up to the forks. The tip of her finger fingering the edge of the silver object. The cool of the silver under the pad of her skin. 

 

_”I know it's silly” Josie laughed gently as the repeated clink of the silver filled the background as she rubbed each one by hand._

_“I don't think it's silly” Bi said her voice cool and soft like a breeze in the stifling heat. The flush of a soft embarrassed smile graced Josie’s lips as her dark eyes went back to the silver still in her hands._

_“You take pride in what you do, and take extra care so that all is in its place. It's quite demanding I could never” before she could finish a soft rag hit her in the face. Bi crooked a brow at her friend even as as small smile graced Josie’s lips._

 

“You worked so hard” the words just flowed from Bi’s lips freezing Josie in her tracks. Her small face bunched up like she had just eaten a very sour grape. Confusion written in her soft features. Her eyes going over each item before her, her finger trailing over the edge of each item again. Her teeth cutting into her lip. Unease and frustrating began to build up inside of her and threatened to spoil over, tears hanging from the edges of her eyes. Josie mirrored her features as she went to approach her now young friend. 

 

“Why would I say that?!” confusion etched in her tone. Her small fist landing along the table in frustration. Her words halting Josies steps. Did she remember something? Or was it not that simple? 

 

“Breathe” the calming voice of Cole rang in the heavy silence of it room. Just as she went to speak a pale finger rose up silencing her. His other hand laid across Bi’s eyes as she fought with her frustration. His face calm as he stood like an anchor keeping Bi from floating away. 

 

“Wait! What are you?!” Josie called her feet only making it three steps before a much more threatening object ceased her movements. The gleam of a knife that shined like that of the silverware that graced the table was now pointed at her throat. Cole's face remained impassive only the subtle shake of his head giving her instructions.

 

Tears streamed down Bi’s face, small hiccuping tears. Her small hands reaching and pulling him down to her. Seeking comfort in the arms of Cole. Josie swallowed nervously watching the two. She knew Cole watched her like a dragon watches her brood but she had never seen him resort to a threat. Was he dangerous? Taking a deep breath her back straightening, her feet moving backwards letting the two breath. With her distance Cole lowered the knife his full focus turning to Bi as she soon was cradled in his arms. 

 

\---

 

It had been about midday when Bi was overcome with an episode. It seemed to suck all the light out of the place they had all been calling home. Cole remained at her side her silent guardian. The others resorted to talk amongst themselves. Josie sat with Varric and a signal ale in both her hands. Her dark eyes having into the pool of liquid that once lake at the bottom of her cup. She could feel the heat on her face.

 

“Ruffles no matter how long you stare at it, it isn't going to refill itself” he said with a laugh. But she could see the smile wasn't his best, he was trying to keep her going. Making sure she didn't break. 

 

“Still no progress?” Varric’s smile fell. 

 

“No” his body leaning back as he sighed heavily dinky the last bit of his ale in one swish. 

 

“But some of the others are still making time to come when they can.” the whisper of a smile creeping back into his features. Josie had seen the reports. Cassandra with the Seekers still creating order in the chaos raked shambles coryphious had dealt it. Cullen had created a shelter for his many brother and sisters as they fought their own demons together. Blackwall still lingered in and out of thedas trying to help the remaining Wardens. Distant but still connected by their lingering thread. 

 

\---

 

Tears streaming down her face. The smudge of dirt from her many battles. The grief in her words as he told her goodbye. The deep love that washed over him and threatened to take him over. 

 

He could feel it in the salt of her lips as he had told goodbye and took her arm. Breaking her heart as well his own. He had left tears along his armor, her scent surrounded him as he went through the Eluvian. His knees hitting the cobbled path. 

 

He could still hear her mournful sobs of heartbreak. He could hear it shattering. He was cold, numb, and alone; with his plans, his duty. As he looked around himself he felt a deep sickening twist in his gut as he realized where he was. 

 

 _Crestwood_

 

No he didn't wanna be here! Another stained spot for his heart. A rustle in the bushes bringing him back to his senses. Alert and pushing to his feet. Only to catch who or what lingered beyond his eyes. A figure all to familiar. 

 

_Himself._

 

“We could have been happy. But no she was to close too gentle. We would only taint her further.” his doubles voice ringing much like his own, but each word was covered in venom much like the deep loathing and hate he held in his soul for loving and hurting the one thing he needed. Wanted.

 

Wound up in his memories and self loathing he hasn't seen it coming, the all too familiar fist. His own. 

 

The pain snapping him out of his grief. Only to look at himself. Dorian would have loved to see his old self so; violent. With each hit he felt a calm come over him. He deserved this. 

 

Solas was unsure how long this had gone but he knew he felt the blood trickle down his face into the creases of his armor. 

 

“Will you say nothing?!” his double screamed. His fist shaking him so hard he was sure his brain was scrambled by now. Another his edging in the woods that he had taken her makings of her face. Getting her from a lie that deserve to linger on her flesh. It was selfish and intimate. And he pushed her away leaving he confused and hurt. He remembered the way she avoided his gaze the remain parts of those days. 

 

Her gaze always ahead and deadly. He remembered watching her push hard against some draglings they had found she had pierced the dragon into the ground. The crunch of it under her, Bull had screamed in ferocity at the scene very pleased. But as he watched Bi he knew she felt bad for the creature in the end still a sense of pity in guilt over such a creature. 

 

One that given the chance would have taken a chunk of her throat and let her bleed out. But hadn’t he done the same. Taken a chunk of her and let her bleed out. 

 

“Don't you ignore me!” his double yelled, his face continually taking hits. He knew he was dreaming, to think this is what filled his mind now. Punishment and guilt at his loss. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

 

“Stop!”

 

A feminine voice ringing within the confines of the brush. It was enough to stir him from his beating. His other half gone. Something soft and small collided with him. Something warm trickled down the side of his face. Moving his face up to gaze at whatever seemed to shift his mind. Soft sad lavender eyes stared down at him. Tears in her eyes, tears for him. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as if he meant to protect her from whatever else laid in the shadows. 

 

For a second he thought it was Bi, but these eyes were much too young. Tears so easily shed. His Bi was not that way. But the thought even if fleeting comforted him. That he meant so much to her that she had she'd those many years in front of him. Had pleaded with him. He would cherish those words spoken on salt stained lips. 

 

\---

 

“Anything?” Dorian questioned the spirit? His tone was irritated but Cole didn't seem to notice. Only the shift of the hat evidence he was listening. 

 

“Tears, blood and guilt. Soft hands, deep voice, comfort.” his usually puzzling words filling the space. 

 

Dorian let out an irritated growl and moved towards Bi’s bed. A large hand gripped him, stopping him in his tracks. Dorian shot Bull a glare that spoke clearly for him. 

 

“I wouldn't. Seems he would clearly like to be left alone” his other hand motioning to show the knife that Cole was holding. The light tapping of his foot the only indication he was present. Dorian’s grimace stayed a permanent fixture upon his face as he took a seat nearby. Cole could feel the worry hanging over the room. The echoing emotion seemed to linger around each of the companions. It was spreading, taking hold of them all. 

 

Cole was beginning to feel uneasy, he had never been presented with such a predicament, again. She always made everything different. 

 

Her echoing laugh and right smile glistening along the reaches of her mind. Recent memories shimmering along the glistening blades of grass. Crestwood. This place in her mind a mix of new and old. The newer presence unaware of the lingering shadows that waited in the darker memories. He could feel her, her compassion. Her kindred spirit, soft and feathery to him. Like the many animals that he found on their travels. The memories of her soft smile and gentle hands as she helped him. Teaching him.

 

Cole let the familiar feeling lead him to her. But what greeted him still felt shocking to witness. Like a time once before Cole had found them in a odd situation. Her face had been so red and her eyes gazed along the floor. Solas had backed away at his presence leaving Bi with him. But this her, the younger version wrapped around Solas, much like how she did when she came to him. Only him. Felt wrong. Confusion twisted and turned in his insides. He couldn’t help the urge he had inside, it was rash and sudden. Washing over him like a threatening storm. 

 

His thin arms grasping onto her quickly, pulling her from Solas. The sudden contact surprising them both. Making the transfer quick. He could already tell the subtle difference. Her weight and form sat differently in his arms. He could hear her speaking but he wasn't listening. Too busy taking notice of the subtle changes in his Bi.

 

“Cole!” a hard shove to his shoulder and his name vibrating in his ears seemed to bring him back. His face meeting hers. Her eyes were narrowed confusion and anger.

 

“You should not be here”

 

His statement seemed . Increase the line that was etched in her forehead. Her hair was longer now, longer than he had ever seen it. She wasn't much older now. Nine to ten seasons he would guess. So close to what Varric called the difficult stage for girls. Cole hadn't quite listened . Everything Varric had said. He would have to try harder next time.

 

Another hard shove, his grip tightened. She felt the subtle difference she was beginning . Shift her weight. 

 

“He's my friend. He needed me” the words just seemed to flow out of her. His seemed to react in kind.

 

“He is not your friend” 

 

Her gaze moved from Cole to Solas confusion etched into her features. Her absent-minded hand moving to her ear placing her dark strands behind her ear. Revealing her side features to Solas. 

 

“Ma Vhenan?” 

 

Bi’s head tilted her eyes turning to Solas. His face was full of doubt and uncertainty. His outstretched, slow sluggish movement to stand. But Cole took a step back shaking his head.

 

“No, not anymore.”

 

Cole’s words echoing in the shadowy covered woods, leaving Solas alone in the fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coming Soon*


	9. Stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes are happening which path could they encover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of the time gap I've had and I apologise. But life happened and it happened hard. But with nanowrimo here I've decided to put my boots on and start trucking down this road once again. I will be focused on this one fiction. So bare with me and feel free to send me thoughts!
> 
> Much love Maiden

“Who told you to drop your guard!’ the echoing clash of wood against wood echoed within the large barn. 

“No one” Bi yelled back. Her dark hair braided and flowing down her back. Sweat and dirt smeared along her face. Clenched teeth and determination etched into her features. 

“Then I shouldn’t be able to do this!” a quick step forward brought Cassandra into Bi’s space. The sudden nearness catching her off guard setting her off her hard earned balance. The hard push against her body knocking the air clear from her lungs. Quickly landing on her back, where a lovely placed rock wedged itself between her shoulder blades. 

A sharp intake of breath was all she was left with. The smell of deep earth and the bite of metallic blood in her mouth. She now glared at the mocking blue of the sky that lingered outside the barn. Exhaustion coursed through her as she tried to regain her breath. 

The sudden grey of shade crossed her eyes as she laid there. 

“Cole! Move!” Cassandra yelled. 

It would take forever to convince him to move. Well if anyone but Bi asked. 

“Cole, it's okay” Bi whispered through her raspy voice as air began to pour back in. Blue eyes that matched the sky looked down at her and she couldn't help the stupid smile that crossed her face. Warm heat traveled up her neck. 

Cole let out a sigh, his eyes shifting from her to Cassandra. 

“Come on Cole, you heard them.” the rough voice of Cullen echoing around them. 

The shade of his hat finally moved away and Bi couldn't help leaning ever so slightly to watch Cole walk away slightly defeated. It was sweet. A gloved dusty hand was thrusted into her face. 

“Again”

She couldn't help the slight hesitation as the ache in her arms and legs pleaded to stay. But she released a sigh and quickly grabbed the hand. 

“Good, second pose” 

She didn't need to be to told. This was the same moves everyday. It had been a three months since they started, she hadn't been very warm to the idea of moving when she had woken to the news after her last dream, of the man that lingered in her dreams. 

_”This is my home!” her voice shrieking to high volumes, fresh large tears rolled down her cheeks. Varric’s heavy sigh filled the space between them as he exchanged glances with Josie._

_“This isn't permanent Bi. I understand this is your home and the people you love. But”_

_“Shite has blundered everything up baby cakes” Sera butted in as she took an arm squashing Bi to her side giving her a lopsided grin. Bi couldn't help the smile that settled on her features._

_“Yes Sera is right” replied Josie the stressing of her back signalling she was annoyed with Sera and her fresh words. But for now she was safe._

_“and so we'll be sending you with some trusted friends that will see to your prouper education.” both Bi and Sera sighed in irritation._

_“This is unfair uncle Varric” she pleaded._

_Varric raised his head his head shaking from side to side a solmon expression on his face._

_“Sorry not this time kid, this is for you. You'll finally be able to go out of Kirkwall right. It's what you wanted, right?”_

_Bi couldn't help the crawl of pink that traveled up her neck._

_“Then don't worry you'll be able to come back it's just not safe here for you anymore” Bi's head tilted at the omission of information even Sera’s hand had become deathly still._

A hard knock to her back, the all too familiar of the air from her lungs being forced out. 

“Focus” yelled Cassandra.

_”Why am I not safe? “_

Solidifying her feet she waited, watching Cassandra. Cassandra gave her a pleased smirk as her gaze narrowed. Her war cry jolting her slightly, the cry echoing around them. But she was quick to hold her defense once again. The sudden weight of Cassandra and her wooden blade poured down on her own. 

_”Did I do something wrong?”there expressions bleak. As they silently exchanged glances._

“Good, use that” confusion and anger flashed in her lavender eyes. As Cassandra released Bi from the damping pressure of her attack. 

A bark of her laugh filled the air soft and rough at the same time. But still pleasant to hear. 

“You found something to drive you, use it. Show me the depth of your resolve” her steps now a few feet from her, circling. Ready to strike at anytime.

_It's just for the best right now” Josie interjected before someone broke rank._

Flashes of her life with her strange family seemed to pile on top of one another. Smiles and laughs, the smells that echoed with each one of them. 

Varric’s inked fingers, Dorian's soft voice as he read to her, Dalish brushing her hair back each night, Bulls strong arms around her waist as he twirled her around till she couldn't see straight. Sera’s bizarre collection piled in her room, Coles warm embrace. The many stories of the Chargers each one fueling her dreams to travel. 

Bi took a step forward changing the course, her sword held strong and ready. Her resolve pushing her to fight back. A strike, wood against wood. 

“Good, again!” 

Continuous strikes hit in succession the wood creaking in a steady echo. 

_Agonizing slow touches, her name whispered like a prayer at the shell of her ear. The smell of grass, and earthy tomes. The dashing grin that made her heart race. Long fingers digging into her hips._

The sudden rush of unknown feelings images slammed into her. Her skin flushing at the intimate images. The sudden crack of pain from the piece of wood collided that with her shoulder but succeeded in bringing her focus back. 

“Maker! “yelled Cassandra as she dropped the wooden sword without hesitation as she helped Bi backup assessing the damage the girl had taken. 

 

\---

The silence of the library was deafening but he preferred it to any company right now. The ancient dusty tomes of his time. His fingers trailing over the edges. 

_The gently sweep of fingers revealing her marred ear. Memories of his finger tips trailing down such tips. Her gentle kiss along his throat as he had lingered above her enjoying the feel of her beneath him._

_“Solas”_

The memory caused heat to travel up Solas neck, the memory veering off from where he had meant to think on. 

No it was not the memory that had jabbed so hard into his heart. But of merely the words spoken by a friend. 

_”No, not anymore”_.

Words spoken by a kindred. The disdain was clearly evident in his face. There was no longer any love lost between their friendship. Compassion had clearly made his own choices. Ones that didn't belong to him. His fist balling up at his side in anger at the secret that had kept him from Bi. But now he had his answer, she was alive. But what had happened to her? 

This was all still so puzzling. It always was when it came to her. The anger swept away like a gentle breeze as he gazed at the small stone she had gifted him. 

\---

“It happened again”

“you must be joking! It's only been a few months since she's been with us. She dwelled in Kirkwall for half a year between shifts!” Cassandra’s voiced echoed through the barn that they trained in everyday. Cullen’s soft sigh an obvious sign of stress, followed by him rubbing his temples vigorously.

“I've sent ravens to let the others know. But we may have to consider telling her. She needs to understand what's going on around her.” 

It was Cassandra's turn to sigh, the creak of wood as she sat. “But how? Is it even safe?” her concerns weighed heavy on her she could hear the strain on her voice. Bi had never heard her sound so not in control. Lavender eyes scanned her hands as she hid in the dim lighted attic of the barn. She was different. That much was certain.

The soft echo of there boots slowly faded and all that remained in that dim lighted attic were the tears of one Elven girl.

\---

“I'm here” 

Cole's soft voice echoed behind her, always so close. She could smell him, the particular smell of stormy rain and smokey magic. Her hands busy with work. Fixing the part lyruim potions for the use to be templars. Cassandra and Cullen had been very warming to her when she had arrived with Cole next to her. But she could see there was an apparent hesitation between them with her. All the unsaid words, the sad eyes, they were starting to eat at her slowly.

“I'm aware” her tone clipped and short. She could feel the gentle weight of his hands as they lingered along her shoulders.

“I'm sorry, I can't fix it” her shoulders relaxed at his tone. Soft and gently pleading coaxing her heart strings with feather light words. She sighed heavily placing everything down. Her eyes slowly turned to Cole moving into his embrace. This was her safe place. The place she returned to when everything seemed to tilt and twirl around her. He was the background and forefront of her life. Always at her side, the first to support her when she stumbled and the first to waver when she wanted something. But he wasn’t stupid, he didn’t always give in. And she would pout and he would wear this rare smile that clung to the corner of his mouth. She wished he did it more often. 

She traced the divots and folds of the leather armour that clung to him. She knew each crease and hold. As her fingers had traced them in her sleep every night. But upon moving here away from her home and her family, he also had taken some distance between them. The stinging reminder caused her fist to form around the folds holding herself to him securely. 

“You’re hurt” a statement, not a question, he always knew. He sighed against her ear, his warm breath a source of comfort calming the anger that was coiling in her gut. 

“I am” His arms moved tracing along her back lightly, till his cool touch reached her neck. His fingertips playing with short tendrils of her hair that fanned her jaw. A habit of his. 

“It was my fault. I was unsure how to explain” there it was, that hurt again. She could feel the hardening of her jaw as she forced herself to not linger on the idea of crying. 

“Explain what…” again her clipped icy tone seemed to frost over him.

His voice seemed to stutter and continued to not form any words. It only seemed to cause oil to pour along her increasing anger.

“Just out with it Cole!” her barking voice called out. Pulling from his embrace enough to look into his confused face. Concerned blue eyes that shifted as he tried to form words. Again another lick of flames stirred in her anger.

“Dammit Cole!” Her foot stomping down for good measure.

“Bi!” a louder booming voice called her name making her wince shrinking back into her safe haven in Cole’s arms. His hands held around her middle till the narrowed gaze of Cullen fixed on them. His head bowing slightly, hands slowly trailing back along her hips till all together falling from her form stilling at his sides, rigid. As if he was afraid he would go right back to holding her. Her gaze began shifting from Cole to Cullen. Narrowed and growing with questions.

“It was at my request” Her mouth moved to speak but Cullen's gloved hand was quick to silence her. She relented in silence but her mouth wore her displeasure for all to see with a powerful scowl.

“You’re getting older, it is becoming” he sighed as his gaze seemed to travel around the room, anywhere but on her directly. “Maker this is” he stumbled along his words. A gloved hand scraping the back of his hair.

“I believe the word Cullen is looking for is inappropriate” chimed in Cassandra her features gave nothing away. Unlike Cullen she seemed unphased from this confusing conversation. Her unsound invitation seemed to save Cullen from his spilled words. No longer stumbling over words his gaze hardened and silently agreed with Cassandra 

“But Cole has always been with me” Bi’s gaze turning to the figure that still stood so close. “This is true, but you are older now. Things are beginning to change for you.” Bi’s brow continued to furrow as Cassandra walked closer her gaze moving past Bi to Cole. Her gaze wasn’t soft exactly but it communicated something to Cole, that she surely had missed. 

“You are becoming a lady Bijaka, and with such things they should be handled in a particular manner”.

“You sound like Josie” Bi interjected to which Cassandra released a loud barking laugh. It was rare, causing the moment to distract her from the clear awkwardness of this ordeal. 

“You are right, but still we must discuss this” a gloved hand outstretched to her. The hand seemed to fill her with a mix of flashes and feeling’s. 

_Cassandra’s face contorted in a fierce display of determination so close she could feel the heat from her breath. A locket. Pained expression and understanding. Soft words and the crackle of fire the slow echo of the turning of pages. Trust._

Bi’s expression was contorted with confusion the furrow of her brow, the clenched jaw, and her rigid figure painting an all to clear picture. A collective sigh filled the room when Bi placed her hand in Cassandra’s allowing the two time to discuss the inner mysteries that plagued women. What joy.


	10. How Mages Should Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taste of a new life

Both Bi and Cassandra had returned from there talk rosy cheeked and unable to look each other or anyone for that matter in the face for the rest of the evening.

The comforting call of crickets played outside as she watched the moving shadows as the danced along her walls. 

_”That type of closeness is better given to someone you hold in your heart Bi. It's just more proper.” Cassandra nodded to herself. The words sounded much like something Josie would have said to her. But Bi was beginning to understand what she was telling her._

_Cole._

_Cassandra looked completely unlike herself, rattled and exasperated. Her gloved hands flexing as they pulled at her clothes righting them this and that way. Bi could feel the lingering blush that had dusted her cheeks as they had traded word for word, over the details. Cassandra wanted her to love and be loved when the time came. But felt it wasn't the right time, she was still growing._

The words seemed to echo in her, whispering something similar. She could feel it like a page of a book you weren't quite ready to turn, even as you fingered the corner tab. She would heed Cassandra's words and Cullen's even as he made no voice of them. 

Life on the small farm returned to its usual pace, chores, practice, lessons, and her time in her dreams. But this part was constantly interrupted by Cole. His usual face of indifference seemed pained and nervous. She didn't like these new features and silently promised to keep those away if she could help it. Many of her evenings were filled with a usual smell of leather and daisies. Her face against the warm leather of his chest the cool shade of his hat and the gentle blue that were Cole's eyes filled her time. He continued his usual closeness.

But something called in the echoes of her mind and body. They creaked with words like, more, and mine. It was unsettling and she found herself near the water more often cooling her now constant flushing skin. She knew he could feel the difference in her. It was warm under the surface just waiting for the breeze to either snuff it out or breath life into it. She wasn't sure which she wanted. She wasn't even sure what that would mean. 

Sera had once showed her a stack of crude drawings. But they were quickly found out and it was confiscated. Well most of them. 

\---

“You can't be serious! Tell me she is some illusion” Cassandra despite the need for discretion was as loud as a dragon. Her anger clear and evident to any within listening distance.

“I assure you darling I am very real” Vivienne replied coolly. Her languid form poised in a chair as if it were in some castle and not a wood cabin. Cassandra's frustration was growing that was clear.

“Why now?” Cullen no longer wanting to dance around the question. Vivienne merely glanced up at his question as if this was boring her greatly. 

“Merely time to let our little sparrow know how to dodge and weave properly. She is at the right age” Vivienne’s form rising from her chair walking past both her old comrades. “Even your dear Josie agrees with me. Besides I frequent visits to our dear Mother Victoria. She will be in good company”

“You can't be serious?! Things are unstable and you want drop her in the snake pit?! Cassandra's voice couldn't get any higher. “She survived once, but this will be different. She will be better” her smile was true and full of confidence. They both knew Vivienne never did anything without being a 100% sure. But this still was an ever dangerous game she wanted to play.

“I do not agree with this nonsense, she is safe here with us” a fist landed into the table shaking it greatly. Cassandra’s voice was getting hoarse. Cullen laid a hand on her shoulder in which she quickly pulled away as she stared down at the wooden grooves in the table. 

“I will keep her safe my friend” Vivienne had stepped into Cassandra’s space placing her delicate hand atop her friends fist. 

“She needs to be taught all that a mage knows, to keep her safe. You know I'm right” Cassandra scoffed at Vivienne’s words. “If only it was just that” 

Vivienne’s chuckle filled the room “ It truly never is my dear”. 

-a week later-

 

“Is she always dressed so” the apprehension in Vivienne’s voice was clear. “Ready?” supplied Cassandra with a teaspoon full of mirth. “Not quite the word I would use darling. Either way there will be changes, come along now” she called to Bi with a simple wave. 

Bi stood dumbfounded completely confused as she watched this woman who wished to just pick her up out of her life. Cassandra and Cullen had explained she was a good friend that wished to train her, where they were lacking. She hadn't quite understood this. She was happy, she was being good? What else was she to do? Frustration was bubbling inside her as more and more moments rolled into one. They kept moving here and there. Why wasn't she allowed stay?

Cole had appeared the smell of storms and vanilla coasted along side her hands on her sides as something deep rumbled and sparked to life. Her magic.

Vivienne shot Bi a daring smile her eyes focusing past her. “Let her” words not meant for her, anger flared around her why was she being ignored? Sparks of magic lit the air around them. Cassandra moved to speak to Bi but was halted by Cullen a silent head shake telling her this was not her fight. Cassandra grit her teeth as they gave the two room, receding further into the house as Bi moved forward to Vivienne outside. The heat of the day beat down on them both. 

“Do hurry up child we haven't got all day” the goad had easily worked. Bi moved on instinct. The time with her friends in her new self seemed to bleed through to her actions. A simple hunting knife she used to clip herbs was now in her hand. A deadly weapon posed at a friend. Aggression pulsing through her. She was lost to her anger as her reason took a back seat and anger carried her across the grass, weapon in hand. 

She was fast, but Vivienne’s magic was faster. Before she had time to register the move or more of a matter fact the magic. She was hit with what she guessed running into a wall felt like. Her body felt numb but it seemed to have cooled her. As she regained herself, in control of her feelings once again.

\---

It had been a week but she was in a much different life. She was called upon as the Grand Enchanter’s protégé and was to be treated as such. This included being treated with respect but even Bi could make out the curling depths of unease and anger of those around her. 

If she did not have Cole with her she was very sure she would have gone on a spree. She almost didn't have him. 

“You're slouching my dear” Bi pushed herself forward her glaring eyes set forward as she sat at the gleaming table. Vivienne sat on her left at the head of the table. This was the tower, but it was only a tower in name. The Grand Enchanter had disrupted her life so completely but it had also taught her a valuable lesson. She wasn't quite as strong as she thought she was. Vivienne made that very clear there was still much to learn. 

-a week earlier (again)-

“It's a firm no darling. Stop looking at me like that, that doesn't work here” Vivienne had stood firm as the arguing between the two mages grew longer with each passing word.

“I've never been without him, I can't, please Vivienne” Bi had continued to plead even as Vivienne rolled her eyes. “And you any thoughts in there?” her question cold as she pointed her question at Cole. He merely nodded as Cullen and Cassandra watched on at the spectacle. Vivienne had put Bi in her place quickly with a strong knight guard shield it had knocked the wind out of her. Even as Cole had broken most of her fall. Bi couldn't help but have admiration for her power. 

Vivienne had gone on to explain her mage abilities; to Bi who had scarcely been able to hold a candle to such control. This wasn't always so but the current Bi was different. Growing up within in her surrogate family had put her ahead and behind in many things. Vivienne would ensure her safety but also would provide her with the correct training to be a proper mage. It had taken Cullen and Cassandra’s conjoined effort to convince Vivienne to let Cole remain by Bi’s side. 

It didn't take long for Bi to be packed up and ready for travel. Maybe the only part Vivienne was happy about. As they rode off to meet the sun and back to the circle. Vivienne rode in her carriage as Bi and Cole rode a black mare behind her the gentle trot of the horses filling the open road. 

[I]”He refuses to leave her side, says he promised her. He won't reason with you” Cullen spoke his head shaking side to side as he tried to speak reason into Vivienne [/i] The Memory replayed in Vivienne’s mind as she watched the two with a hand mirror outside the carriage. This was going to be troublesome.

\---  
Three months had come and gone. And she had worked with increase vigor. With each new lesson she began to understand things from her life. Cullen and the Templars, Cassandra and the Seekers. It divided her world, her family. By regular standards her family was an oddity. She was an oddity. 

Eyes on her never seemed to hold what her family held. Their eyes filled with distrust; not only of her but of the system as well. Bi had finally begun to learn about the happenings around her. Of the lands she lingered in. It seemed many of the areas were filled with concern. The city elves had become scarce. Only a few lingering behind; those that remained looked at her with questioning glances.

Was she with Fen’Harel? She knew the story of the trickster god. And had learned of a man who called himself the old God. Bi wasn't sure such a man could ever exist and copped it up too rumors. 

In nine months time Bi had worked till her body was exhausted and just the blank page of a dusty tome could make her temples start to ache. Cole had praised her, Vivienne had applauded her hard work and success. Even though words of caution spilled from her lips. 

She was a bard in training and that meant many different things for her current life. She traded in truths and blood now. Her first few visits to the Orlesian gatherings were more about the parties and the luxury at first. With each visit even under the safety of her mask,could she sense the purpose change. 

These types of battles were hard on Bi. She had faced the cruel truth of the game. That any truth held weight but no matter what was the actually truth all that mattered is who was left standing in the end. 

\---

She was a small human girl, red hair that trailed behind her. An air of innocence seemed to float around her. If was only a sec but Bi allowed for just a moment to let her guard down. 

The two had been talking the whole evening. Each with a smile and grace as they traveled through the vipers nest. Each was careful not to give anything of herself away. But that hadn't stopped the words of others from wanting her gone. She looked too much like the Inquisitor that had vanished. Another knife ear to spy. A common phrase in Orlesia. But all it took was a gentle push on the small of her back as she meant to descend from the stairs. 

The other bard hadn't been expecting Cole to catch Bi. Her weight settled in his arms, his gaze focused on the bard that stood in shock on the stairs above them. 

Just as quick Bi was back on her feet her gaze searching for Cole. He was already at the stairs when she headed for the two. Bi's heart slammed inside her chest. Unfamiliar images filled her mind. Chains, the scent of stale air, a boy she met on the ceiling, a door. Confusion came in waves accompanied by increasing pain her temples. Till all she could see was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who still wander in here. I know I've been late. So thank you for returning. I love hearing feedback so feel free to comment! Enjoy!


End file.
